grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Schade-Renard
) Isley and Aria Nelson (season 3/photo in ) |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |house = House of Kronenberg |house notes = Princess |relationships = Adalind Schade, mother Sean Renard, father Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, half-brother Catherine Schade, grandmother Frederick Renard, grandfather Elizabeth Lascelles, grandmother Eric Renard, uncle Kelly Burkhardt, guardian Unnamed maternal grandfather |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Princess Diana Schade-Renard is the daughter of Adalind Schade and Sean Renard. She is the older half-sister of Kelly Schade-Burkhardt. She is 3/4 Hexenbiest and 1/4 Human. Appearances Season 3 Adalind had an ultrasound. The doctor said that she could hear two heartbeats, but Adalind wasn't having twins. The doctor told Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. Adalind was in the bathroom rubbing her paste on her stomach, and the baby's hands started pushing out. Later, while Adalind was sleeping, the baby pushed her face against Adalind's stomach; her face then changed into a skull, and Adalind got out of bed screaming in agony. Adalind met with Stefania who told her the baby was active and that it wouldn't be long before she gave birth, adding that she had to go into hiding from Prince Viktor. Stefania then gave Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow the process down. Adalind gave birth and regained her powers. Then Meisner called Sean to inform him of the birth, and Sean said he would start making arrangements for Adalind and the baby's safety. Later, when Meisner reached over to touch Adalind's hair, the hair wrapped tightly around his hand. The baby opened her glowing reddish-purple eyes to look at him. After a few seconds, Adalind's hair unwrapped from around Meisner's hand. The baby was seen being cradled in her mother's arms in the cabin, when Meisner arrived to ask Adalind what she did to the baby. Adalind told Meisner the baby had been with her the whole time. Then Meisner told her about hearing the baby's heartbeat, and Adalind thought about her ultrasound when the doctor said she thought she heard two heartbeats. Then, the baby used her powers to ignite the wood in the fireplace when her mother complained about the cold in the cabin. Later in her mother's arms, Adalind thanked Meisner for saving their lives, and Meisner received a phone call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance. He informed Meisner to go to Zurich with Adalind and the baby and that he'd make arrangements for them to leave the country. Adalind, Meisner, and the baby later walked in the woods headed to an unknown location. The baby was in the woods in the arms of her mother as Adalind and Meisner were watching Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner about Viktor, and her daughter started crying. Adalind told Meisner that her daughter was hungry, and Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. Soon after, Adalind, Meisner, and the baby approached the two cars on the road that Viktor and the Verrat agents had arrived in, and Adalind used her powers to save Meisner's life after a member of the Verrat tried to kill him. Later on the road, the baby was in her mother's lap, when Meisner thanked her mother for saving his life. He then got a call from Sean, and Sean informed him that Tavitian had someone waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country from Zurich. Adalind held her baby as Meisner was driving to the drop point in Rafz, Switzerland. Meisner told Adalind to wait in the car, while he went to make sure things were safe. While he was gone, Adalind and the baby were captured by two Verrat agents and were saved by Kelly Burkhardt just before Meisner found them. Later by the plane, Adalind thanked Meisner for saving her and the baby and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. On the plane, Adalind was informed by Kelly of the supplies on the plane, including diapers for the baby. Adalind knew Kelly was American and asked if she was working for the Resistance. Kelly informed Adalind the less she knew the better. Adalind got frustrated and informed Kelly of her situation, and Kelly told her to change the baby's diaper. Later, Adalind's daughter started crying because of the pressure building up in her ears from the altitude. Kelly showed Adalind where to rub her finger under her daughter's ears, which calmed her daughter down. As Adalind slept, Kelly entertained the baby with her locket, and the baby's eyes glowed purple. The baby then telekinetically held the locket in midair and disrupted the instruments of the plane. When Adalind, Kelly, and the baby arrived in Oregon, Adalind and her baby were in the middle of a field, when they were approached by a farmer who wanted to call the Sheriff. After Kelly knocked him out, Kelly, Adalind, and the baby stole his truck. That night after arriving at Nick and Juliette's Nick and Juliette's house, Adalind, Nick, Juliette, and Kelly got into a disagreement, and then Juliette told Adalind off about putting her in the coma. Adalind asked Nick if he was going to kill her and the baby, when suddenly the baby used her powers to cause the house to shake, bend the handle of a spoon on the table, and cause a picture frame's glass to crack. Then Juliette noticed how wet the blanket around the baby was and ordered Adalind upstairs to warm up the baby. In the bedroom, after Juliette dried off the baby, she asked Adalind how old the baby was, and Adalind responded maybe 10 days old. Juliette then asked what the baby's name was, and Adalind replied she hadn't had a chance to name her because they'd been on the run. Juliette went back downstairs and told Adalind to feed her baby. When Juliette arrived downstairs, she, Nick, and Kelly argued about what to do with Adalind and the baby. Meanwhile, Adalind snuck out a window with the baby and took the stolen truck to Sean's condo. There, Sean and Adalind discussed Kelly Burkhardt and the surprise visit to Nick and Juliette's house. Sean eventually held the baby for the first time as Adalind told the baby to say hello to her father. Sean continued to hold the baby until Adalind took her back. Later on, outside Monroe and Rosalee's home, she telekinetically took Kelly's locket. Kelly told Adalind the baby could keep it when Adalind later asked if she wanted it back. When the baby awoke in the middle of the night crying, she wreaked havoc with Monroe's clocks, despite Adalind and Rosalee's attempts to soothe her. Rosalee noticed she had a small fever, but the baby calmed down suddenly when Kelly entered the house. The next day, when Kelly was seemingly arrested for the murder of Catherine Schade, Adalind went to the precinct to make a statement. Adalind told Sean she had finally selected a name: Diana. While Adalind was distracted by Kelly, Sean went outside the precinct and gave Diana to Viktor. Diana did not seem to appreciate the situation, spooking Viktor and Rispoli by twisting a splash of coffee into the shape of a skull on the limo window on the way to the airfield. Shortly thereafter, Diana was "rescued" by a group of people posing as Resistance agents, though it was in fact her father, Kelly, Nick, Monroe, and Hank. Diana was then handed off to Kelly, who took her away from Portland. As Diana played with some toy keys using her telekinesis, Kelly mused that she must teach Diana not to use her powers in public. While staying in Monroe and Rosalee's home, Adalind had a dream that Sean brought Diana back to her, only for it to turn into a nightmare when Sean actually handed Diana to Viktor. Season 4 Adalind hallucinated finding and holding Diana, until Diana turned into a pig in her arms. Kelly Burkhardt brought Diana with her back to Portland upon hearing from Juliette that Nick was in danger. Kelly picked Diana up from her car and set her down once she reached Nick and Juliette's home. Diana aged noticeably in a relatively short period of time, being able to walk on her own. As Kelly was suddenly ambushed by several Verrat agents and Kenneth, Diana was briefly heard crying. When Juliette slowly made her way down to the first floor, Diana was sitting on the floor. Juliette picked her up, and Kenneth then walked in and stated that they got her, referring to Kelly, and that they now had Diana in their control. Later, as Juliette and Kenneth sat in the back of a van with Diana, Diana asked, "Where's my mommy?" Juliette and Kenneth merely looked at each other and did not say anything. After Kenneth ordered Rispoli to kill Nick and the two people with him, Kenneth hung up and commented on how Juliette seemed to be quite good with children as Diana sat close to her in the van. Kenneth brought Diana to a rented gated compound where King Frederick was, who was almost in disbelief upon first seeing her. He noticed right away how much she had grown in such a short time, saying she was truly special, and called her over to give him a hug. She hesitated at first but walked over to him. As Frederick hugged her, he said he had longed to hold her and that she was, at last, where she belonged. He then told a maid to feed, bathe, and dress Diana properly and make sure she was ready to travel. Later that night, Frederick built a castle out of some blocks with Diana, who knocked them down with her hand. Her eyes woged purple and she then proceeded to use her telekinetic abilities to use all the blocks and make a castle, impressing Frederick and Juliette, who was also in the room watching. The King's Guard then entered and told him that the helicopter pilot reported being five minutes away, and Frederick told Juliette to take Diana with her to get ready to leave. In the helicopter, Frederick told Diana that they were going to be taken to a large ship that would cross the Atlantic and take them home. Frederick told Diana that she really was a princess, but she then pointed at a window, and when Frederick turned to look, Diana made his reflection in the window turn to a skull, disconcerting him. The helicopter pilot then got out of his seat, opened the helicopter door, cut Frederick's seat belt, and threw him out. When he got back to his seat, he took off his headgear, revealing that he was Meisner. Diana appeared to remember Meisner, even from when she was just an infant, and smiled at him. Meisner then said to her, "Down with the King." Season 5 Renard came home and saw Rachel at the top of the stairs. Rachel said she would've called but felt a surprise would be better for him. Renard replied, "And what surprise is that?" Rachel then put her hand out to have someone come to her, and Renard was taken aback when he saw it was Diana, who addressed Renard as "Daddy." Renard replied, "Diana?" and her eyes woged purple. Diana ran down the stairs and hugged Renard, who commented on how much she had grown. At a parking garage, Renard met up with Adalind to have a conversation, but their conversation was brief, as a Black Claw member drugged her. After Adalind woke up, she saw Diana, and Diana ran to Adalind and they both hugged, finally happy to be reunited again. Diana and Adalind continued to hug, and Diana told Adalind how pretty she looked. She was eager for Adalind to come back with her, along with Renard and Black Claw, but Adalind told her she was trying. Renard told her that she couldn't come join them quite yet but would hopefully do so soon; Diana, making it perfectly clear that she wanted Adalind to be with them now, started to lose her temper, as her eyes woged purple and she made a piece of metal fly off of a wall and nearly hit one of the Black Claw agents. Only Adalind could calm her down, before she left with Renard and Black Claw. Back at the home where Black Claw was keeping her, Renard tucked Diana into bed. Diana told Renard she missed Adalind, and Renard said he knew she did and that Adalind missed her as well. He told her that he hoped she'd join them soon and then kissed her forehead and wished her good night, though Diana was still awake in her bed as he left her room. In the middle of the night, Diana attempted to reach out to Adalind, and Adalind was woken by a projection of Diana calling out to her asking where she was. The next day, Diana again tried to reach out to Adalind, projecting an image of herself outside one of the loft windows. Adalind heard and saw Diana ask Adalind where she was, as well as tell Adalind that Diana was waiting for her and that she wanted her to come home now. Diana kept trying to connect with Adalind, but she unintentionally reached out to Eve. Diana sensed this and ominously said while appearing to point at Eve, "You're not my mommy." Immediately after Diana said this, the mirror in Eve's room at the Hadrian's Wall compound cracked to form a skull. Later that night, Diana reached out to Adalind once again, but this time, she used her powers to call Adalind's cell phone through the manipulation of electromagnetic energy. Using her powers to also speak in Renard's voice, she told Adalind that she had run out of time, adding, "We need an answer. Now." Conrad Bonaparte brought Diana to the house where Adalind and Renard were, and Diana was thrilled to see Adalind there. Adalind introduced her to her half-brother, Kelly, and Diana was quite taken by him right away, asking Adalind if she could hold him. While Adalind stepped away to talk with Bonaparte, Diana used her telekinetic powers to make Kelly float in the air. Adalind quickly grabbed Kelly and told Diana that it wasn't a good idea to pick up a baby like that. Adalind and Renard then tucked Diana into bed, but after they left her room, Diana showed her desire for her parents to be together as she again used her abilities to manipulate Adalind and Renard into holding each other's hand for a few moments. The next day, Diana watched the reporting of the mayoral election on TV, and Diana asked Renard what he was going to win. Renard told her he'd become mayor if he got enough votes, and Diana then asked him if being mayor was fun, which drew some smiles from Renard and Bonaparte. Diana smiled as her mother walked into the room, dressed up in the event that Renard won the election, but her smile faded as she stared at Rachel Wood, who made eye contact with Renard as she sat down. Renard soon found out he won, and he went to the Benson Hotel to deliver a victory speech, after which he called on Adalind to come on stage with his "family," which included Diana and Kelly. During Renard's speech, Diana was very happy as she looked on admirably at her father, but when she saw Rachel smiling and applauding Renard as well, her smile quickly turned to a stern look, which Rachel noticed this time around. After returning back to the Black Claw mansion from Renard's victory celebration, Diana noticed Rachel and Renard looking at each other as she headed upstairs to her room. After Renard and Adalind tucked Diana into bed and left, she immediately got up and grabbed a male and female doll. As she made the dolls face each other, her eyes woged, and she made the dolls kiss. In a room nearby, Renard and Adalind were suddenly overcome by what Diana was doing, and they started kissing as well. As they made their way to Adalind's room, Adalind realized what was going on and was able to push Renard away from her. Diana then peeked out of her door and saw Renard heading downstairs after he and Adalind had a brief argument. Adalind later went inside Diana's room to check on her and saw that Diana was not asleep, with the dolls beside her in her bed. Diana asked Adalind why she and Renard didn't like each other, and Adalind responded that they just hadn't spent enough time together and that Diana couldn't push people together, especially a mom and a dad. When Adalind asked Diana if she understood, Diana told her that she didn't like Rachel because of how Rachel liked Renard. Adalind replied that Diana didn't have to worry about that and that she needed to get some sleep, and Diana then asked Adalind if she could stay with her, and Adalind smiled and said yes. The next night, Diana was woken by Bonaparte and Rachel talking to each other. Diana left her room to eavesdrop on their conversation, listening on the stairs, and heard Bonaparte tell Rachel that he wanted her to spend more time with Diana, thinking it would be good if the two got closer. Rachel said, "Well, that shouldn't be hard. Kids love me," unaware that Diana was on the stairs, seemingly not pleased with their plan. Later that night as Rachel was about to go to sleep, Diana astral projected herself into Rachel's room and told Rachel to "leave us alone." Rachel was surprised at first, but she became much more alarmed as Diana started manipulating the bed sheets around Rachel, causing them to wrap around her tightly, progressing to her head and neck. Diana then manipulated Adalind in her sleep, causing Adalind to see what she was doing to Rachel. Adalind tried to tell Diana to stop, but she continued to make the bed sheets wrap around Rachel's head and face, suffocating her. Diana turned to Adalind and said, "She won't take Daddy away anymore," and continued to look on as Rachel was suffocated to death. Adalind woke up, thinking it had all just been a nightmare, but Diana was standing at the foot of her bed as she opened her eyes, which were woged. Adalind entered Diana's room and urgently woke her up, telling her she needed Diana's help. Diana asked what was wrong, and Adalind told her that she needed Diana to "get a message to Kelly's daddy, Nick." Adalind further encouraged Diana to help her by telling Diana that Nick's mom helped raise her, which Diana remembered. Adalind told Diana that Nick was in trouble, but she added that they could never tell anyone that they helped Nick; Diana understood and agreed to help. Moments later, Diana astral projected herself to Nick's loft to relay the message: "Mommy wants me to tell you something. Daddy's bad friend made Mommy tell him something." When Nick asked what she told him, Diana responded, "Where you live." Before disappearing, she ended her message to Nick by saying that Adalind felt bad and was sorry. She turned to Adalind to tell her that she had sent her message and that there were a lot of people with Nick as well. Adalind hugged Diana, both relieved and pleased at what she'd done. However, Diana then noticed a mark on Adalind's neck and asked her what happened, and Adalind told her that someone had gotten angry at her, confirming that "someone" hurt her. Diana asked if it was Renard, but Adalind said no; Diana kept pressing to know who it was, and Adalind admitted it was a "friend" of Renard's. Adalind told her not to worry about it and hurried her back to bed, saying she'd lay down with her as she'd done before. Later that night, Diana decided to take things into her own hands once again, not having forgotten that Adalind told her about how Renard's friend hurt her. Diana figured out that it was Bonaparte who had hurt her, and, still in her room, she used her powers and stabbed one of her dolls to make Renard stab Bonaparte in Nick's loft just as Bonaparte was telekinetically choking Nick, saving Nick's life. Powers and Abilities Before she was born, she displayed telekinesis when she caused a pen on a nightstand to wobble and strike one of the members of the Verrat in the eye. Since her birth, she has continued to use her telekinetic powers. She has displayed pyrokinesis by igniting the wood in the fireplace after her mother complained about it being cold in the cabin. Diana can also create powerful illusions to make it appear that she is in one place, only to turn out that once a person thinks they have picked her up, they realize they picked up something else, such as firewood or a pillow instead. She ages faster than a normal human baby. She is also able to talk while using someone else's voice. When Diana loses her temper, she can be prone to using her abilities in fits of rage. One of Diana's signature uses of her powers is to create the image of a skull from various media, often meant as a warning. She is also able to use her powers to call out to Adalind from a completely different geographic location and project a brief image of herself to her mother, though she is unable to hear Adalind trying to speak to the projection of herself. Because of how Adalind assumed Juliette's identity in the past, and vice versa, Diana inadvertently sometimes also communicates with Eve as well, which Diana can sense and is not pleased by. Diana is further able to manipulate radio frequencies, a form of electromagnetic energy, in order to dial a specific cell phone; she can simultaneously perform a perfect impersonation of another individual's voice of either gender while communicating with the receiver of this type of cell phone call. Similarly to how Henrietta could manipulate Nick's emotions when she was in close proximity to him, Diana is able to manipulate the emotions and actions of those around her if she chooses, though she can do this from several feet away, even if she is in a different room. She can manipulate people through the use of , and from great distances as well. Quotes *(To Juliette): "Where's my mommy?" *(To Adalind): "I missed you so much." *(To Eve): "You're not my mommy." *(As she telekinetically makes Kelly float in the air): "He likes me." Images Trivia *She was named after the Roman goddess , who was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and birthing. *Diana means "heavenly" or "divine" in Italian. de:Diana Category:Royals